


[podfic] Of Love, Biscuits and Free Will

by croissantkatie



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Dancing, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, War and Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis wants to read. Louis wants to dance. Fergus wants to kill. Or: How Hal’s henchmen pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Of Love, Biscuits and Free Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Love, Biscuits, and Free Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452034) by [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah). 



  
[mediafire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452034) / [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-love-biscuits-and-free-will) / 10:17 / 9.4MB


End file.
